


The Field

by belivaird_st



Category: Annabelle (2014), The Conjuring (Movies)
Genre: Babysitting, Demonic Possession, F/F, Horror, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Mary Ellen and Judy leave the Warren House for some fresh air. Something bad happens during a game on an open field.
Relationships: Mary Ellen & Judy Warren
Kudos: 7





	The Field

“Let’s get out of the house for a bit.”  
Mary Ellen peered downward to Judy Warren and smiled, drying out a glass mixing bowl with a dishcloth.

“Where can we go?”  
Judy carefully dropped a silver fork back into the utensil drawer before closing it shut.

“We have that open field just a few miles away from here. We can bring some bubbles, maybe your portable turntable?”

“Okay,” Judy grinned.

After doing the dishes from baking a cake, the girls gathered their stuff and left the Warren residence. Mary Ellen closed the door shut behind her and pulled her spare key to lock it.

“You never know,” she said. “Your parents have a lot of rare items.”

“A lot of creepy ones,” Judy snorted. She took Mary Ellen’s hand with her zippered book bag strapped over her shoulders and walked with the older girl towards the dirt road.

They had the open field all to themselves. Judy felt like running around in her penny-loafers, trying to catch the bubbles Mary Ellen was blowing with a plastic wand. The girls were laughing with Dusty Springfield singing through a spinning record disc. Suddenly Judy Warren had an idea.

“Let’s play Hide & Seek!” she exclaimed, stopping to catch her breath, feeling her heart race inside her red knitted sweater vest.

“Am I counting? Or hiding?” Mary Ellen slipped the bubble wand back inside the bottle and screwed the cap.

“You go hide!” Judy ordered. 

“And how am I suppose to do that? Look where we are, Judy!” Mary Ellen shouted, but she was excited just as ever.

“We got trees surrounding us,” Judy informed her. She palmed her eyes and began her count to twenty: “One... Two... Three...”

“Hey—no peeking!” Mary Ellen quickly picked herself off the grass and found her stockings stained green, but she didn’t care. She broke out into a run, not sure where to end up. 

“....Seven... Eight... Nine... Ten...”

Like Judy mentioned, Mary Ellen ran towards a set of trees. As she was getting closer, a tool shed came into view on her right. Thinking that was a perfect hiding spot, Mary Ellen made her way for the barn door, pulling it open to slip through. She found the space empty with rusty, meat hooks, handsaws, garden shears and an old rake. Panting heavily, Mary Ellen tried calming her pounding heart. She felt sweat trickle down the back of her blouse. Bales of hay were piled on the floorboards. Mary Ellen walked towards one straw cube to squat low behind it. 

“....Eighteen... Nineteen... Twenty! Ready or Not! Here I Come!” 

Judy dropped her hands and found herself alone with her belongings. The record was skipping and made an odd scratchy sound. Judy switched off the turntable and began her search for Mary Ellen.

In the tool shed, all Mary Ellen could hear was her breathing. Then she began to smell something rotten and foul that stung her nostrils. Hoping there wasn’t a dead animal near her, she stood up to move away from the bale of hay. That’s when she heard a faint scurrying noise coming from the walls. Mary Ellen prayed it was a squirrel, but when she looked up, the Thing attacked her, making her scream a blood curdling scream.

Judy had been running the opposite direction from the tool shed, but as soon as she heard Mary Ellen’s screams, she spun the other way, feeling alarmed for her babysitter.

“Mary Ellen?!” she called out. 

The tool shed came into view.

Judy stopped in front of the old barn door just as Mary Ellen stopped screaming. Silence filled the air. Judy waited for the teenage girl to come out, but she didn’t. Thinking she was playing along, Judy laughed weakly.

“Nice try, Mary Ellen! You lose!” 

There was no response.

Judy walked toward the shed door, calling out her name.

“You’re not suppose to let me find you, Mary Ellen! Don’t you know how the game works?” 

Again, came no response. The second Judy touched the door handle, Mary Ellen burst out, causing the young girl to fall on her butt. 

“BOO!” Mary Ellen hollered, happily. 

Judy stared up at her, surprised. Mary Ellen quickly reached down to pull her back on her feet. Judy saw a glimpse of her breasts snug fit in her bra. Humiliated, the Warren girl pulled away, trying to blink back tears.

“Oh honey, I’m sorry for that,” Mary Ellen apologized, looking real sincere. “Are you going to be all right?” 

“Yes, but you were screaming,” Judy protested, taking a shuddered breath. “It sounded terrifying.”

“That was nothing,” Mary Ellen clicked her tongue. “I was just trying to scare you, Judy. It was all pretend!” 

Judy tried walking away from her now, feeling her bottom throb. Mary Ellen quickly caught up with her. 

“You going to be okay, sweetie? Please don’t be mad at me. Here, take my hand...” she reached for Judy’s wrist and gripped it. Judy immediately looked up and saw Mary Ellen’s eyes change color. They were yellow for one second, then back to regular blue.

“What’s the matter, Judy? You look like you’ve seen a ghost!”


End file.
